Spy vs Spy
by LillieHavfrue
Summary: A spoiler from my novel idea "Double Crossed", I got too excited to write this years ago and I'm very happy with the result. this is only one chapter. Please read my other story so I can continue writing it. Ivan Braginski kills Hendrik (Netherlands).


"I'll go make us something to eat, what do you want?" Daniella said, standing up making her way through the small condo to the kitchen.

"Anything you make I'd be happy to eat," Hendrik replied, half paying attention as he watched the old black and white television shows with intensity.

"All right, I'll make it a surprise then!" Her voice sounded soft through the walls and distance between the living room and the kitchen.

Several minutes passed by as the sun was setting. It was a very relaxed Sunday, both stayed at home watching the telly, reading books whilst snacking and trying many different awkward positions on the couch. However, it was unspoken how happy and content they both were with each other's company over the past couple years. Mathais often wondered, and on occasion, asked when he would pop the question, him being always the one to have extremely well thought out plans before acting, he found himself stumped on the situation. He never once figured that one out.

It was clear the couple were together, any blind person would tell you their minds and bodies were sculpted by "God" himself to fit together perfectly, but Hendrik found that he was never the man to admit that to her, or himself. Any time she said the words "I love you Hendrik, I love you so much." he never said he loved her back. She assumed he wasn't the type of man for words because his actions always made up for it in the end.

Hendrik never told her about her past either. He never told her what he knew. There were so many secrets that man kept from her, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Either blinded by love or intrigued by such a mysterious man, she loved him the same.

His mind drifted from the game showing on screen that he waited all week to watch to his thoughts of the girl and her past. He was probably the only person left that knew of her past, and he was near promising himself he would never tell her. She was happy with her new life here, with him. However, he didn't know how long that false happiness would last.

Just then, the click of a gun was heard behind his head. Hendrik's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he smiled, almost shamefully.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me. Two years. You're getting slower Ivan, I think you're losing your touch."

"I'm impressed. You've managed to slip completely off of the map long enough for me to almost lose you when you ran off with whats rightfully mine. Almost."

Ah, that smooth but cold voice laced with the thick Russian accent that he hasn't heard in years. "What gave it away?" Hendrik didn't dare to move, he did not wish to see his face again, but at the same time didn't wish to fight back. He was done fighting back. This game of cat and mouse was over. How many times have they had to move across Belgium and Netherlands without giving word to anyone else? Daniella never even asked why; he assumed she knew in the far back of her mind.

"Four months ago she appeared on the telly. A commercial for the re-opening of Groots [Grand] Theatre."

"Ah yes, a gift to her from my family before they passed."

"Would you like anything? Food? A drink? Beer? Tea? Coffee perhaps? I'm sure the lovely woman in the kitchen wouldn't mind serving you your last meal."

"No, I do not wish for her to see me die. Does she know you're here?"

Chuckling, Ivan responded short and sweet, "No," the barrel of the gun that was hovering over Hendrik's spiked blonde hair that Daniella loved to run her fingers through was pressed into the back of his head just above the neck where the hair was short.

Hendrik chose his last words wisely, he hoped they would ring in Ivan's ears every night as he fell asleep. Eyes slowly drifting from the dull black and white television to the small blunt in his hand, he took a last drag before he opened his mouth.

"She loves me, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

There was a long pause from Ivan until finally, "do you love her back?" more silence passed by and the rustling of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen. Hendrik slowly closed his eyes and relaxed in his recliner. Finally realising he wasn't going to get a reply, Ivan pulled the trigger.


End file.
